As the present society ages, it is anticipated that there will be an increase in adverse spinal conditions which are characteristic of older people. By way of example only, with aging comes increases in spinal stenosis (including, but not limited to, central canal and lateral stenosis), the thickening of the bones which make up the spinal column and facet arthropathy. Spinal stenosis is characterized by a reduction in the available space for the passage of blood vessels and nerves. Pain associated with such stenosis can be relieved by medication and/or surgery. Additionally, pain associated with the spines of people of all ages can be caused by other ailments. Of course, in relieving spine related pain no matter what the cause, it is desirable to eliminate the need for major surgery for all individuals and in particular for the elderly.
Thus, there needs to be developed procedures, procedure instrumentations, and implants for alleviating pain associated with the spine, which procedures and implants are minimally invasive, can be tolerated by all patients and particularly by the elderly, and can be performed preferably on an outpatient basis.